


The Elephant in the Room

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #129: “I don't hate you… I just don't like that you exist” ― Gena Showalter, Seduce the Darkness, Conspiracy, Elephant.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #129: “I don't hate you… I just don't like that you exist” ― Gena Showalter, Seduce the Darkness, Conspiracy, Elephant.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Elephant in the Room

~

“Time to get up,” Severus groaned. 

Harry, curled around him, grumbled. “Must we?” 

“Much as I’d enjoy staying here forever, the world will eventually intrude.” Sitting up, Severus admired Harry’s nakedness. “Plus, I’m behind in my orders. And my being kidnapped didn’t help.” 

“Robards ordered me to stay home for three days, remember?” Harry stretched, smiling as Severus gave him a slow once-over. “I was hoping to spend most of it in bed. With you.” 

Severus dragged his gaze away from Harry. “We shall,” he managed. “Once I check on my potions. Stasis charms only last so long.” 

“Okay.” Harry yawned. “I’ll cook breakfast while you work—” 

“ _Rest_ while I work,” said Severus, standing up. “I’m capable of making food.” 

Harry yawned again, his eyes drifting closed. “If you’re sure…” 

Severus smiled. Harry would be asleep before he left the room. And sure enough, he heard a soft snore as he closed the door.

After showering, Severus dressed, walking into his laboratory. Fortunately, Sarah’s attack caused minimal damage. He discarded some potions and started new ones, then decanted the ones that had survived. 

Upon emerging, Harry was still asleep, so Severus began to cobble together breakfast. When the Floo sounded, he expected it to be Weasley or Granger. “Yes?” 

“Severus!” Draco looked distraught. “Salazar bless! You’re safe!” 

“I’m fine. Why—?”

“You disappeared!” Draco exhaled. “I asked what happened, but no one would tell me anything. It was like a conspiracy—”

“I’m fine,” Severus repeated. “As you see.” 

“Right.” Draco smirked. “So rumour says you’re with Potter.”

Severus froze. “Draco—”

“Merlin. It’s true.” Draco sighed. “You realise he hates me?” 

“I don’t hate you,” Harry said from behind Severus, tone cool. “I just don’t like that you exist,” he muttered.

“What?” Draco sneered. 

Severus coughed. “Well, Draco, I’m fine, so—”

“Of course.” Draco inclined his head. “I’ll let you return to…whatever.” 

When the Floo closed, Severus turned towards Harry. “Was that necessary?”

Harry sighed. “Sorry.” 

“We should discuss this.” 

Harry shrugged. “Why? Malfoy’s just not my favourite person.” 

“Because?”

Harry flushed. “Maybe we should eat.” 

Severus frowned. “Or maybe we should stop avoiding the elephant in the room and discuss this.” 

Harry glared. “Fine! Let’s!” 

~


End file.
